Adopt an Idea!
by CaughtByTheLight
Summary: I suck at summaries but check this out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this isn't a story but it is a place to get ideas. I have a lot of ideas in my head I would like to see written. These ideas will mostly be AU and generally focus on the more underrated/ least written ships in this fandom like such as Rade, Candre, Bat, Rori, Trijin, Jandre etc. I will have ideas for Bade, Bori, Jori, Cabbie and Cade but not as much. I just like the underdog ships. Each update will have my new ideas. PM me if you want to adopt a story or one-shot. Since I don't want more than one person writing an idea, it's going to be a first come first serve basis. For my one-shot ideas I would generally like to see them at least 1000 words in length but you can keep writing if you wish. For my story ideas I would like at least 10 chapters. You can add OCs to the story. I don't want to have too many restrictions on the stories because I don't want to hinder the authors. I'm just a reader who enjoys reading good stories. It would be great if the amazing writers of this fandom could make these ideas come to life. Thank You!

I will probably be updating my first couple ideas within the next few days


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. Here are a few of my ideas for new stories. Authors have control over Title and any wanted side pairings. I just want the authors to follow the ideas. The ideas below are just guidelines. Authors can add whatever they feel is needed to make the story better. Authors MUST PM me if they wish to adopt a story. No exceptions

Story Ideas

Andre's grandmother has been declared legally insane and unable to take care of Andre. Andre has to be taken into foster care and may leave Hollywood Arts. How will the gang live without their favorite musician? How will Cat deal without the boy she has been in love with since junior high? Candre

Robbie, a star college baseball player, tears his labrum and needs physical therapy in order to get back on the diamond. Too bad his physical therapist, Jade, is a little more than demanding. AU Rade

After being shot down by another record label, Andre gets an opportunity and takes his talents to Manhattan leaving his friends and family and his longtime girlfriend. In Manhattan Andre meets Jade, a lonely, struggling author looking for something to believe in. AU Jandre, slight Tandre

Moderately known painter and sculptor, Beck Oliver is quickly losing inspiration and if he doesn't come up with a piece for the new exhibit before the deadline he could lose his chance to become famous. How can a red-headed florist become his inspiration? AU Bat

Running a worldwide fashion corporation Trina Vega doesn't have time to date. She would rather design a new shoe, or belt. She doesn't even know if she believes in love. That's why she can't understand the looks her top runway photographer is throwing her way. AU Tribbie

I will update again when I think of more story ideas.

Review if you want me to post an original idea of yours that you want to see written.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with some new story ideas for you boys and girls. Just a heads up, my AU Rade idea has been adopted.

The latest ideas:

Tori Vega, a 4th grade elementary school teacher, sets up a parent-teacher conference with her most rowdy student Nicholas Harris (if you don't like the name you can change it but it must be a boy's name). Andre Harris, recently widowed and now single father, meets Tori at the conference and immediately takes a liking to her. Andre feels guilty for feeling the way he is feeling and Nicholas can't stand Ms. Vega. How will this work out? AU Tandre Angst, Romance

A serial killer is striking the city of L.A at will. The people are frightened to leave their homes and the police can find no connections to the murder victims. The city is thrown into disarray, while the body count keeps rising. Detective West and Detective Vega are on the case. AU Jori, Candre undertones, Crime, Tragedy (I'm thinking at least one main character death. I want there to be Jori Romance but I don't want it to be the main focus of the story.)

Beck takes Jade skydiving for her 18th birthday. But when they land, they land on a destroyed planet. AU Established Bade, Supernatural, Friendship. Zombie Fic

It's Summer Vacation! Two months of bad decisions and fun under the sun. Beck, Andre and Robbie go to Panama City Beach where they meet Jade, Tori, and Cat. Alcohol, drugs, and sex ensue. Bade Tandre Cabbie Romance Friendship. If you do adopt this story, do not focus on any one ship, keep it about the group as a whole. Also the relationships all must end as the boys live in L.A. This is basically a summer fling relationship.

Robbie Shapiro is in a rut. He wakes up, goes to his morbidly boring and monotonous job as an accountant, eats his usual at the diner across from his work building then goes back to his spacious but empty loft, and goes to sleep. His only friend Beck Oliver dares him to take a Latin dancing class. In class Robbie meets Cat Valentine and he begins to feel something he hasn't in a long time. AU Cabbie Romance

These are another few stories that I have come up with that I want to see written. I will not update more of my ideas until ALL my stories in my first chapter have been adopted. I really want to see all my ideas written not just the popular shipped ones. If you know anybody that would be interested in writing one of these ideas, please send them to this "story". I really want the word to get out about this.


End file.
